


Warm Morning Light

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Нравится то, что видишь? — поинтересовался он, накидывая свой жакет.— Угу, — лениво протянула Маэва, не сводя с него взгляда. — Ты чертовски красив, Илья.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Shards of Memories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574





	Warm Morning Light

Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь полупрозрачные занавески, окуная спальню в золотистый свет нового дня. За окном слышались звуки просыпающегося города: стук колёс деревянной телеги о каменную брусчатку, чёткие шаги гвардейцев, патрулировавших район в своих начищенных доспехах, и отдалённый гул рынка, где торговцы уже вовсю зазывали народ в свои разнообразные лавки.

Но на всё это Маэва едва ли обращала внимание. Куда больше её всё ещё затуманенный сном взгляд привлекал неспешно одевающийся мужчина.

Джулиан стоял боком к ней, возле приоткрытого окна, и заправлял в брюки белоснежную рубашку. Лучи утреннего солнца заплетались в его медных волосах, заставляя их светиться подобно огненному нимбу. Порой, в такие моменты она с трудом верила в то, что всё наконец закончилось. Что больше никуда не надо было бежать, что они с Джулианом могил спокойно быть вместе, ничего не опасаясь. 

С губ девушки сорвался довольный вздох, который и привлёк внимание Джулиана. Он обернулся к ней и игриво ухмыльнулся, выразительно приподняв бровь.

— Нравится то, что видишь? — поинтересовался он, накидывая свой жакет.

— Угу, — лениво протянула Маэва, не сводя с него взгляда. — Ты чертовски красив, Илья.

Джулиан слегка покраснел от подобных слов. Девушка знала, что он до сих пор не верил, что он может быть привлекательным в глазах других. Что он заслуживает восхищения и похвал. Но она готова была говорить ему об этом каждый день, если понадобится, лишь бы переубедить его.

— Должен признать, что передо мной открывается куда более прекрасный вид, — он окинул Маэву долгим взглядом, от которого по телу девушки пробежала приятная дрожь. — Ты не представляешь, как сложно оставить тебя одну в постели… — он сел подле неё и, взяв её ладонь в свою, нежно поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья. — Но долг зовёт.

— М-м-м, я буду скучать, — улыбнулась она, наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых глаз.

Джулиан наклонился к ней и, поцеловав её в лоб, поднялся с постели.

— Я постараюсь вернуться к обеду, — сказал он. — Люблю тебя.

— А я тебя.

Джулиан вышел из спальни с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.


End file.
